1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to paint can holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new paint can holding device for holding a can of paint in a horizontal orientation on vertical supports of a ladder.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a panel that has a front side, a back side, a first lateral edge and a second lateral edge. A pair of support engagement members is attached to the panel. One of the support engagement members is positioned adjacent to the first lateral edge and one of the support engagement members is positioned adjacent to second lateral edge. Each of the support engagement members is configured to releasably engage one of the supports of the ladder. A receiving wall for supporting a paint can is attached to and extends outwardly from the front side. The receiving wall has an upper surface orientated perpendicular to the front side. The support engagement members are configured to engage a pair of supports of a ladder at an angle to retain the receiving wall in an approximately horizontal orientation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.